Card Captor Takeru
by oneechan19
Summary: when worlds crossover, things tend to get twisted. gender rolls are switched. and something completely wacky comes out... Digimon/CCS
1. 1 the awakening

Card Captor Takeru  
a Digimon/CardCaptorSakura crossover  
  
Note: this fanfic doesn't have any of the characters from Card Captor Sakura in it. It's mainly the cast of Digimon in a CCS like setting. Of course, things tend to get messed up when crossovers happen... ~_^   
  
Note2: this fanfic contains shounen ai/yaoi. It might contain shonen ai/yuri, but I dont' know yet. I don't have that much of the story planned yet.  
  
Note3: it will mainly follow the manga timeline, except for a few elements in the anime which will add amusement to the story, like Meiling. hehehe, wait til you see who plays her in this wacked up story...  
  
Let the adventure begin...  
  
*1* *the awakening*  
  
~Takeru...~ *huh? what's that voice?*  
~Takeru...~ *what's going on? where am i?*  
~It is time...~ *time? time for what? i don't understand*  
~You must fulfill...~ *nani?*  
~...fulfill your destiny...~ *destiny? what destiny? who are you?*  
~Takeru...~  
Takeru...  
  
"Takeru! It's time to get up!"  
  
"Wah!" I shot up quickly. *what a weird dream!* I glanced over at the clock. "Wah! I'm late!" I jumped out of bed and starting getting dressed.  
  
~  
Oh, maybe I should introduce myself. My name is Takeru Ishida. I'm in the fourth grade at Odaiba Elementary School. I like music and P.E. But I hate math. Blah. I'm just an ordinary energetic boy.  
~  
I ran down the stairs once completely dressed and slide into the kitchen. "Good morning!" I puffed.  
  
"Well, someone finally decided to show his face," smirked Yamato.  
  
~  
My older brother, Yamato. He's a jerk. He's a junior at Odaiba High School, which is next door to my school. Everytime we fight, he wins. It's cause he's taller than me! I can't wait to be taller than him, then I'm kick his butt!  
~  
"Hush up," I huffed as I sat down and grabbed a plate.  
  
Yamato smirked again. "Hey, can I help it if you sleep like a monster?"  
  
^stessmark^ "I'm not a monster!"  
  
"Yeah, you aren't very big for one..."  
  
"Oniisan! Grrr..."  
  
"Well, you two seem to be getting along." Mr. Ishida entered the room, carrying a tray with more food.  
  
~  
That's dad, Koushiro. He's a professor at the local collage. He's great, can cook and sew, and very kind.  
I love my dad. ^_^  
Oh, you're probably wondering about my mom. She died when I was only 3 years old. I really don't remember alot about her.  
But hey, there's still dad, and that annoying brother of mine.  
~  
"Well, I'm off," Yamato anounced, standing from the table.  
  
"Nani? Already?" I exclaimed, eating my food at a faster rate.  
  
"I have band practice," Yamato stated, accepting his lunch from dad.  
  
"Wa... wait..." I finished gobbling down my food, grabbed my lunch from dad, snapped on my rollarblades, and rushed out the door. "Bye!" I called back to dad as I hurried to catch up with Yamato. "Matte...mato...wait..." I gasped as I caught up.  
  
Yamato raised an eyebrow. "You know, you don't always have to be in a hurry."  
  
"I know, but..." *but you go to school with HIM!*  
  
"Heya! Morning Yama-kun, morning Takeru-kun."  
  
~  
Taichi Kamiya. He's my brother's classmate. Sigh.. ^heart eyes^ Wild brown hair, deep brown eyes, a kind smile... I can't believe he's friends with my jerk-for-a-brother. He's great! And yes, I do have a little crush on him... ^blush^ What's wrong with that?  
~  
"So Takeru, how has school been going?" Taichi asked with a smile as he made himself comfortable on the back of Yamato's bike.  
  
"Oh! Um... good... I suppose," I stuttered back, seriously blusing.  
  
"It would probably be better if he had a mind," Yamato deadpanned, keeping his eyes ahead.  
  
*Grrr... oniisan* I looked ahead, angry at my brother, to see the gates of my school. "Ano..."  
  
I slowed to a stop as Yamato kept going. Taichi turned around from his pirch, and gave one of his breath taking smiles. "Ja ne!" he called as he tossed something at me. I caught it and it was revealed to be a piece of candy.  
  
"^sigh^ Taichi..."  
  
"Well, well, well. What do you know."  
  
"Wah! Hikari-chan!" I gasped at the the brown haired girl who snuck up on me.  
  
"A parting gift. Very smooth," she observed with a secret smile.  
  
~  
Hikari Yagami and I have been in the same class since last year. She's smart and cute. Her dad is in charge of some big company. She's got lots of money, but still nice. She's a good friend, my best friend. But... a bit strange...  
~  
++ok, from this point on, the story is going to be told in third person, with occasional bits of first person from Takeru, like you've seen already, like outside info.++  
~  
"^sigh^ What a day..." Takeru muttered as he entered the house after school. He suddenly noticed that the house was unusually quiet. "Ano... Dad? Oniisan? Hello?" he called as he walked into the kitchen. "Hmmm...?" He looked at the activity board on the wall. "Dad, at meeting... Yamato, at work.... that means I get the house to myself!" Suddenly filled with a burst of energy, Takeru ran into the living room and plopped down on the couch...  
  
^zzznnn...^  
  
...to immediately sit up when he heard a noice. "Ano... hello?" Takeru asked hesitantly, looking around with a weary look in his eyes. *i thought no one was home...*  
  
^zzznnn...^  
  
^gulp^ "It's... it's coming from dad's library... in the basement..." Takeru slowly got up and walked toward the doorway of the living room to look down the hall at the door leading to the basement. Glancing to the left, he saw a baseball bat leaning against the wall. Quickly grabing it, he then headed down the hall.  
  
^zzznnn...^  
  
*it's... it's getting louder* Takeru thought as he proceeded to the door. He stopped right outside of the door and looked at it hesitantly. Taking a deep breath, he threw open the door.  
  
^zzzn*^  
  
The sound cut off, and all was quiet. Takeru slowly walked down the steps, where he could see a light shining from around the corner. "Ano..." he whispered, looking around when he got to the bottom of the stairs. His exploration of the library ended in a dead end, where the glow was coming from something behind one the books. Takeru put down the bat and pulled out a book. He was shocked when he realized the glow was coming the book.   
  
It was old and had a clasp on the side, holding it shut. There was some romanji at the top of the cover above some picture creature with wings. Takeru squinted at the letters and slowly purnounced them out loud. "`t-he ki-do`..."  
  
With those words, the clasp on the book came open and the light became so bright that Takeru had to cover his eyes. When he did uncover them, he was shocked to see the book floating in mid air. As he watched, a small creature emerged from the cover of the book. It was orange, and had little bat wings on it's back. It landed in Takeru's hands and opened it's eyes.  
  
"Konnichiwa!"  
  
"Nande?!" Takeru explaimed, backing away from the creature, staring at it like it was pocessed.  
  
"Hey you!" the orange thing said, floating in front of Takeru. "You woke me up. Thanks!"  
  
"Um... is that a Osaka dialect?" Takeru asked, slowly creeping closer to the 'thing'.  
  
"Hep! Hey, this book was in Osaka for quite a smile. It's kinda hard to shake the accent... hey!"  
  
Takeru grabbed the orange creature and started shaking it upside down. "Where are the batteries on this thing?"  
  
"I'm not a toy! I'm the Creature of the Seal! And I'm protecting this book!" 'it' hollared, flying from Takeru's hands.  
  
Takeru kneeled on the floor and just looked at the creature in puzzlement. "Creature of the Seal? What's being sealed?"  
  
^sweatdrop^ *he's taking this pretty cool* 'it' thought.  
  
*as long as this has nothing to do with me...* Takeru thought.  
  
"Ahum," 'it' cleared it's throat, then pointed at the still floating book. "This isn't a normal book. Kido cards are stored inside."  
  
As 'it' was rambling, Takeru took hold of the book and shook it. "Um, it's empty," he stated.  
  
"That's the problem!" 'it' yelled, the loudness coming from such a small thing knocking Takeru over. "If the cards aren't in the book," 'it' continued as Takeru sat back up and rubbed his head, "they come to life and do evil. And not petty evil either," it stated when it looked like Takeru was about to say something. "'Kido Cards. If the seal is broken, distruction will come upon earth.' No joke, not lying. The cards have magic. They were made by Jyou Kido, a sorceror with Supreme powers. Each card is alive. And each has a name, a form, and magical powers. The cards made by Kido have wonderous powers. They are wild and not a thing can beat them. That's why this book was made, and Kido sealed the cards in it. And I, the Creature of the Seal, was placed on the cover," 'it' said as it finished it's spill.  
  
Takeru scratched his head. "So why aren't they in there now?" he asked.  
  
^sweatdrop^ "Um... I guess it happened when I was taking a little nap on the cover... hehehe..."  
  
"So that 'zzznnn' noice I heard was you snoring." Deadpan.  
  
"Wah! Be nice! Anywho, time for the punchline!" 'it' anounced, changing the subject and thrusting a paw into the air. "Only someone with magic can open this book. Since you opened it and woke me up, you must have the ability to use magic. What's your name?" 'it' asked, flying up to Takeru.  
  
"Takeru," he replied, blinking at the thing.  
  
"Okie dokie, then. Stand right here, Takeru," 'it' said, pointing to a spot on the floor. Takeru went to the spot and stood there, wondering what was going to happen next.  
  
Suddenly, the creature began to glow and chant in a weird voice. "KEY OF THE SEAL," it stated, and a green and gold key floated from book and then started to glow right in front of Takeru. "SOMEONE WISHES TO MAKE A CONTRACT WITH YOU. A BOY. HIS NAME IS TAKERU. KEY! GIVE HIM POWER! RELEASE!" it explaimed as the key became a baton right in front of Takeru's eyes. "Takeru! Grab the staff!"  
  
Takeru reached through the wends that were surrounding him and grabbed the glowing staff, feeling a surge of power flow through him.  
  
"A Cardcapter! Is Born!!" the creature exclaimed, with a look of joy on his face.  
  
^blink blink^ "Nani?!?!"  
  
~end of the awakening~  
  
tbc...  
  
endnote: read interlude 1 to find out the true identity of 'it'...  
endnote2: yes, I decided to use Ishida for the last name of the brothers, and it's also the last name of Izzy. I'm sure his real last name will come up at some point... 


	2. interlude 1 the creature of the seal

Card Captor Takeru  
  
*interlude 1* *creature of the seal*  
  
You know, I was actually tricked into the job by that little ball of fluff. I found out soon after that his name was Patomon. Yeah, it was quite a shock when he came out of the cover of that book. His real name has something to do with a pegasus, I cant' really remember. He's not always teeny tiny. He's actually really big. But he's in this form cause his magic's very low right now. Pato's (yeah, that's what I call him) real form is suppose to be "super cool." Well, that's what he tells me. I dont' know, cause I havent' seen it. And why would I believe a stuff animal? That's what he looks like, seriously. Round and orange, with little bat wings. Looks like a toy, feels like a toy, acts like a toy, well, whenever dad and oniisan are around. But yeah, there's Pato for you. Who knows what trouble he'll get me into...  
  
~end of creature of the seal~  
  
tbc...  
  
endnote: so how many of you knew, huh? huh? how many of you knew that it wasn't Kero, but actually Patomon? I think I kinda gave it away, when I said 'bat wings', but you never know. people miss that kind of stuff. But I still love Kero-chan *snuggles stuffed Kero-chan* Wait until you see who else plays replacements... *snickers* 


End file.
